


The Will of Wings

by blue_eyes_incognito



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Season/Series 08 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyes_incognito/pseuds/blue_eyes_incognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem written for Dean, from the perspective of a fallen Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Will of Wings

You helped me find my wings,  
And then I fell without Grace.

I once lived in Heaven,  
But it is now no different from Hell.

I found my purpose in you, with you,  
But we've kept ourselves apart.

But still, home is only where you are,  
And I am trying to find my way.

You are my heaven.

You are my home.

And I will grow wings again to return to you.


End file.
